I Already Found Him
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Nora/Pacth, my first Hush, Hush fic. You know how they tell you to wait for the guy who does sweet things? Weel, Nora's already found him. RnR? Pure fluff!


**Heyy it's me again and here's another sweet story but this time with Percy and Annabeth… I think this is their story… let me check… sorry it's just that I'm doing another one for Hush, Hush, too so I'm confused right now… Nope, this is the Hush, Hush one! So no Percabeth in here! Just some good ole' Nora/Patch.**

**Disclaimer: The brilliance that kept me from eating until I finished the book sadly belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there, my beautiful angel." Patch said, coming up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.<p>

"Well, someone is in a good mood today." I said, turning around to look at him.

"Seeing you puts me in a good mood." He said, trying to look innocent. Something is up.

"You're not cocky, what did you do?" I said, breaking away from him and placing my hands on my hips.

"I may or may not have failed biology." He said, smirking that sexy smirk of his.

"Patch, come on! Don't you ever study?" I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I had even been tutoring for god's sake and he still manages to fail! "And I've been tutoring you! How can you goddamn fail biology?" I ranted.

"Hey, how can I concentrate when I have a beautiful girlfriend?" He said, kissing me softly. He pulled away and hugged me.

"Suck up." I muttered into his chest, grudgingly and he just chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who calls you back when you hang up on him,<strong>

* * *

><p>"Patch, if you make another innuendo I swear to God I will hang up on you." I said into the phone. I heard him chuckle on the other line and knew he was smirking.<p>

"But you know you want me because I sure do want you and your sexy legs." He said, huskily. I shivered from his tone and thank god he didn't see that. And true to my word I huffed and hung up on him.

I can't get through a single conversation without him making some sort of perverted comment. Three minutes later How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday blared from my phone and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, angel." Patch said, I could practically hear the smirk through the phone. I huffed and hung up again. My phone rang again and I picked it up angrily.

"What do you want Patch?" I said gruffly into the phone.

"I'm not Patch, I'm Vee. God, I thought by now you would know the difference between male and female, Nora." Vee said sarcastically.

Oops.

"Sorry what's up?" I said, trying to move on from my mistake.

"I know what you're doing and we are going shopping, I'll be there in five and we are talking about your problems. Don't you try to ditch me." She said and hung up on me. And then my phone died. Ha, try to reach me now Patch.

_I can still talk to you. _I heard him say in my mind.

Damn…

* * *

><p><strong>Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good night Angel." Patch said, as he was about to leave.<p>

"Stay." I commanded more than asked.

He chuckled and replied, "You just want me in bed with you." But he got in with me anyway.

"Shut up." I said as I snuggled into his chest. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and I tried to go to sleep.

"Patch stop watching me try to sleep and go to sleep." I told him. He chuckled some more but stopped staring and I fell into a blissful sleep.

xXx

I woke up a while later and looked at the clock, 1:14 AM and I saw Patch watching me.

"Patch, I told you not to watch me sleep and go to sleep!" I said groggily.

"But can I help it if you cute when you sleep?" He said playfully.

"I won't be if you don't go to sleep." I growled. He smirked and drifted off to sleep. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so innocent and not the little twit I called my boyfriend.

"Now who's watching the other?" Patch said, smirking, not even opening his eyes. Damn him…

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for the guy, who kisses your forehead,<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt and the dream came back to me. I had dreamt of the night where I had died, where I fell off the rafters. The events hit me like a bucket of ice cold water. The lurking shadow that Dabria's out to get me, that she's itching for revenge brought tears to my eyes and I broke down crying.<p>

I don't know how long I sat there, in my tangled sheets crying my heart out when strong arms wrapped around me and brought me to his chest.

Patch finally came.

He whispered calming words into my ears and hugging me tightly.

"Sh, it was just a dream. She's not coming back anytime soon. I won't let her. You just worry your pretty ass off about how you're going to stop me from making my innuendos that you love so much." He said into my ear. I couldn't help but smile at that.

After a while I had calmed down, "T-Thanks, Patch." I said shakily.

"Sh, its okay, I'll always be there." He said and he kissed me forehead. Maybe I would be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats,<strong>

* * *

><p>"Patch put me down this instant! I'm in my sweats! I can't go out in public like this!" I shrieked into his back. Yes his back, he was carrying me like a bag of potatoes.<p>

"Nope, no can do. I want the world to see how beautiful you look in sweats." He said.

"You just want to ride in my new car." I mumbled.

"That, too." He said smiling.

"Fine, but could you at least put me down?" I asked and he put me down, "Thank you." I said and headed to the kitchen.

He grabbed my hand and said, "And where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "To get the keys?"

"Oh right." I just rolled my eyes again and got the keys. We went out and got into my new Mustang that he won from a bet.

"And by the way, you do look really good in sweats." Patch whispered in my ear, when we got into the car. U blushed furiously and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who holds your hand in public and in front of his friends and family.<strong>

* * *

><p>Patch and I walked into my house and then everyone jumped at me.<p>

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted coming out from their hiding spots. I screamed and jumped behind Patch's back. Then I realized who they were.

"Holy cow, you guys scared me!" I said, coming out form behind Patch.

"Sorry honey, but happy birthday!" My Mom said hugging me! I laughed and looked around. The whole place was decorated with ribbons and streamers and there was a whole table stacked high with presents.

"Oh my god, is this all for me?" I asked shell shocked.

"Of course babe!" Vee said, giving me a hug.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I said and went to enjoy the party.

xXx

Four hours later, everyone finally left and I realized one thing. Patch hadn't let go of my hand the whole time. I smiled and have him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you of how much he loves you and how lucky he is to have you.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you." Patch said into my ear.<p>

"I love you, too." I said back.

"I love you, angel." Patch said again.

"And I love you, too." I said back, getting suspicious. What's he up to?

"I love you, Nora." Patch said into my hair.

"I think we've established that." I shot back. I was getting annoyed now.

"I love you Nora Grey." Patch said.

"For god's sake! I know you love me!" I shouted. He just chuckled and kissed me. He pulled away too soon in my opinion and placed his forehead on mine and smiled, knocking the breath out of me.

"Good." He said and walked off. That boy…

* * *

><p><em>I already found him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my first Hush, Hush story! How did you like it? That last part was Nora's response to the whole thing about how it says to wait for the guy who does all that and she's thinking 'I already did'. So RnR?<strong>


End file.
